A British Dragonborn in Skyrim
by HughTamlin
Summary: When David, a super-strong HTC soldier, is accidentally sent to Skyrim with his team of a battle Mech, Crawler and a tough Russian, they learn to live in this new world. But when David finds out hes the Dragonborn and falls in love, will he want to leave Skyrim? Or will he and his team choose to stay? ALL HTC PEOPLE ARE OC. RATED M FOR SEX AND VIOLENCE.
1. Welcome to Skyrim

**Ok, this is going to be a LOOOOONG story! And this is inspired by DARIO SOTO, who wrote the amazing Fallout/Skyrim crossover The Lone Dragonborn. Please go and read it. If you have any questions or ideas, please PM them to me. Oh, and sex stuff is going to be quite a while away.**

**LETS GO!**

**David's POV**

I gasped, air filling my lungs. I had no idea what just happened. One moment I was guarding a experimental teleport and now i'm in... i'm in.._Where the hell am I? _I looked around me in shock. I was in a forest, tall pines shielding me from the harsh light of the day. I looked down at my self. Thankfully I had all my equipment that I just had on: My SA-90 assault rifle, 50. calibre молнии пистолет (Heavy pistol), my Long Fall boots, helmet and personnel kit. My mind was going crazy with questions as I cocked my pistol. _Where am I? What happened? Where are the rest of the platoon? _I stood up, the thick, mossy, rocky grass wetting my boots. I looked past all the trees, seeing a road. Since there was nowhere else I could go I started to walk towards the road. When I got to the road, I almost fell over in shock. The road was made with stones. "Stones? What the Fu-" "Out of the way citizen!" I turned to see two horse drawn carriages, with people wearing old fashioned armour. REALLY old armour. "Wait! Before I go, where the FUCK am I?" The man on the carriage just looked at me as if I was an idiot. "You are in Skyrim sir. Now please move!" I stood back to let them past, looking at the people in the carriage. There was some people wearing similar clothes to the other soldieries. But in the last carriage was someone I had hoped to see: Nikolai.

He looked fine, but confused. Then, when the guards were not looking, I jumped on. When he saw me his eyes lit up."David! You too have been teleported into this world!" "Yeah, unfortunately I have been to. Have you seen the others?" Nikolai shook his head. "Well, it looks like we are in for a tough ride." I said as we rode together with some other prisoners. A sign appeared that said the name of a town: Helgen.

**Mech's POV (Think a much more powerful Big Daddy from Bioshock.)**

I looked at the town below me, looking for hostiles. There were none. I then did a scan all around me for information. Nothing, everything was alien to earth. I came to the conclusion that the teleporter must have failed and transported me to a different universe. When I saw a primitive vehcile, I scanned it. It only contained some people. Two were holding the horse's whips and a about 6 more were prisoners. But two of them were my platoon leaders. I readied my hydraulics, ready to jump.

**Crawler POV ( a crawler is basicly Gollum with a helmet and gas mask.)**

My claws dug into the bottom of this carriage, my thirst for blood making its way towards my hands. _I need to get blood! _I leaned over to a horse leg and opened up a tiny slit, so tiny that the horse didn't notice. I licked and licked at the blood coming out. "Mmmmm.. hehehehe." "Ah! Genral Tullius is wating for you sir!" I almost fell of when I heard those words. _Yay, more people means more blood! _I made my way along the bottom, coming to the end and I lept up and landed in the back of the carriage. "CRAWLER!" I smiled, David and Nikolai were there on the bench that some of these other prisoners were on, except that they weren't tied and bound. "You! Quiet back there! We at Helgen anyway so you won't be quiet for much longer!" I looked at my team mates for answers. "I have no idea where we are. It appears to be some world where everything is still primitive." David whispered to us. We looked up when we drove through the gates of Helgen, the town appearing before us. A few people had come out of their houses to watch.(I can't remember this kids name. -HughTamlin) "Jingus! Come inside!" "But I want to watch the sol-" The young boy was cut short when he saw me looking at him. "C-c-coming mother!" He said with a hint of fear. Scared is what he should be. Child blood is absolutely delicious. The carriages stopped in some sort of square in this tiny town, execution tools lying in the middle. "Oh shit."

**Daivd's POV**

"Step off the carriage you Stormcloke scum bags!" We all came off, the blue-wearing prisoners before us. The red-wearing soldiers watched with glee as the first person went to the block. "I die in the name of TALOS!" The woman said just before her head was sliced off by the humongus axe. _Who the HELL is Talos? _I was shaken out of my thoughts by the woman at the front. "You there! Come here!" I reluctantly stepped forward, her face filling with fear as I stepped closer. She a as about 5 feet tall, I was 6.5 feet. My armour and mask made me look like some kind of deamon. "Y-y-y-your name i-i-isent o-o-on the list." I leaned forward slightly. "So what?" I said with a slight tone of anger. "Keep the line moving Captain!" The woman nodded. "Yes General Tullius! Get back in the line." I stepped back into line, watching a black wearing 'Stormcloke' walk forward. The man behind me whisperd "Thats Ulfric, the real High King! I heard he killed the false King just with his voice!" "WHAT ON TAMREIL IS THAT?!" Evreyone in the square including me and my team mates just looked up in shock. On top of one of the towers... was a DRAGON.

Evreything went crazy. People started to run, soldiers shooting their bows at the creature with no effect, some of the prisoners running off. But Nikolai, Crawler and David just watched. The dragon was huge, had very tough scales and piercing red eyes. "Hey you lot! In here!" All of us ran towards the caller who was in a tower, beckoning us in. As he closed the door we catched our breath. "So we get transported to a different universe and we get the universe with a FUCKING DRAGON?!" Nikolai shouted to us. We all just stood there, well Crawler was on all fours, dazed as we listened to the screaming and explosions outside. It reminded me of North Korea. "Lets get up this tower!" The Stormcloke said to us and some of HIS friends. We all went up the tower, Crawler crawling along the walls, until we were all blown back by a dragons roar and a wall of flames. Me and Nikolai lept off the tower and into a burning house, our boots using there long fall technology to stop us from breaking our legs. Crawler jumpd onto Nikolai's back as we ran through the burning house, stopping when one of these 'Imperials' stopped us between the wall of the house and another wall. "Wait!" He shouted. He lept up and ran across the street as the dragon flew over our heads, we followed him, dodging lone arrows. We then came to a scene of chaos: This square was filled with people running around screaming, children crying and guards shouting orders. Then in the middle of it all, one of the Stormcloaks appeard, pointing at the Imperial. "We shall meet again GUARDS NAME HERE! You there! Follow me!" The Imperial just stuttered as we ran over to the Stormcloak as he lept through a door. Just as we closed the door, part of the roof collapsed in front of it. "We can take a breather here fellow warriors..." The man said as we all got our breath back. Crawler flopped off Nikolai's back, tired. We all listened to the muffled sound of the anarchy outside...

"Right we need to get out of here, my siste-OOF!" I grabbed this man by the clothes on his back and lifted him off his feet. "Look, i'm not going anywhere until YOU TELL US WHERE WE ARE!" Nikolai and Crawler came up to him as well, Crawler's nose sniffing at the smell of sweat and blood in the air. "Y-y-y-your in Skyrim of course." "Has anyone heard of Skyrim?" My companions shrugged. "Alright, we have NO IDEA why we are here in 'Skyrim' so is there ANYWHERE we can just be told where we ARE?!" The Stormcloak was about to answer but some Imperials ran to a gate on the left side of the gate. "ARRGH! I HAVE NO WEAPONS!" The Stormcloak shouted as the Imperials advanced. As I rolled my eyes I pulled out my pistol and shot two of them straight through their chest armour, instantly dying. The 3rd one was sent flying into a wall by Nikolai. "Oh err, thanks. My names Ralof by the way.." "I'm David, the midget over there-" "HEY!" "-Is Crawler and the big guy is Nikolai." Nikolai waved. The Stormcloak got his composure back. "Ok, we need to find a way out of this tower and then there is a cave before the exit to outside. I can tell you all there is to know about Skyrim and Tamriel when we get there..." Crawler and Nikolai just looked at me. "Your plan sounds good Ralof. Lets do that. But first let me just call a friend and see if hes in this world as well..." I walked over to the middle of the room. "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCH!" I shouted as loud as I could, wincing when the dragon flew over head. "DAVID!GET BACK!" Nikolai yelled as the sound of something falling reached our ears. "David! Whos Mech?!" Ralof yelled to me as the roof started to crumble. "Hes a-CRASH!" The entire roof fell down, a thick dust cloud covering what fell in. "**Commander. Mech is reporting for duty.**" Ralof just stared at the humongus robot in front of him and pointed. Nikolai punched the air. "HELL YEAH!" I walked closer to Mech. "Ok Mech, we are apparantly in a different universe. This is Ralof, hes a friend who has decided to help us escape this place." I said looking around the room. "**Affirmitive. Adding 'Ralof' to friends list. Checking weapons detail.." **"As Mech checked each weapon he had, from his flame thrower to his gatling gun, Ralof just stared. "Is he a monster? Or made by dwarfs?" "No, hes a Hugh Tamlin Corperation MK5 Mechanical-Biogical Weapon. But we just call him Mech." Ralof walked up to him and felt Mech's metal armour. "These weapons you have, they are like nothing ive ever seen.. I mean, they are obviously more powerful then our bows." I chuckeled. "This thing can shoot through 15 inches of steel!" I said pointing at my rifle. "Wow. Can it go through Dadric?" "Dadric? Whats Dadric?" Ralof cottend on. "Oh, you wont know what Dadric is will you.. Anyway, lets go."

We all walked down some stone stairs, my boots stopping me from slipping on the wet stone. Ralof made a motion to us to keep quiet. He peered round a wall at the end of the stairwell, fear filling his face. "Theres a torturer in there. He might know magic..." Nikolai barely held in a laugh as he heard that. "Magic? MAGIC? HHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I cursed as a guy stepped out of the room, shocked at us crouching in front of him. As sparks came out of his hands I shot him straight through the head, blood splattering evreywhere. A woman leaped out of the room, rasing her hands. When she landed she threw a fire ball at Mech. Ralof launched herself at her but Mech got there first, cutting her in half with his Chainsaw. "Huh, that makes my axe look like a twig. Can I have one?" Ralof asked as Me and Nikolai looked for stuff in this small room. It was quite a dank place with about 4 cages sitting next to a wall, some of them with blood and dead bodies in them. I walked over to a pouch sitting on a table and looked inside and found 100 gold coins and a book. "Gold? People in Skyrim use gold for money?" Ralof nodded. "Try and find as much gold as you can, if you have only just got here then you will need as much money as possible." Nikolai picked up a mace, admiring the pattern. "I like this, reminds me of a weapon I had back in Russia." He gave it a few swings, just missing Crawlers head and hitting a lock on a cage, making it swing open. Mech walked over to the exit and waited for any enimes as Nikolai looked in the cage. "Hey look, gold! And theres a book." Ralof and me came over from looting the dead people to look at the book. "Sparks, an easy guide." I read aloud. Ralof's eyes lit up as he looked at the book. "Thats a SPELL! If one of you learn that, then youll be able to shoot lightning!" Me, Nikolai and Crawler looked at each other and burst out laughing. "What is it?" Ralof asked.

"Mech can do just that!"

After a brief meeting with some Imperials which Ralof took care of for us, we sat down in a small passage. "Ok, so you want to know lots about Skyrim and Tamriel?" We all nodded, egear to find out where we were. "err.. Skyrim is one of the countries of the continent of Tamriel. In this world, we use weapons such as Swords, maces and the like to kill our enimes. But we also have Magic, such as healing spells and flames and other stuff... And there are a LOT of dangerous creatures out in the wilds such as Drauger and Frostbite Spiders. But that is not important, the important part is that Skyrim is in the middle of a massive Civil War. The war is being thought between The Imperials from Cyrodil and the Stormcloaks, like myself, for the High King's throne. Us Stormcloaks want Ulfric Stormcloak to be High King because he should be. The Imperails want to kill him because they accused Ulfric of killing the WRONG High King." Nikolai, Mech and Crawler just sat dazed. "Ok, so theres Magic, strange beings such as trolls and elves and a war?... Well guys we are in some DEEP shit." We all sat there for a momet before Ralof asked me a question. "So whats it like in your countrys?" I got up, brushing the dust off my armour. "Me, Crawler and Mech come from The United Kingdom, a country ran by a Dictator named Hugh, who has made a huge army with all sorts of tech and wonder stuff. Nikolai is from Russia, Hugh's faveourite country, who joined Britain, another name for the UK, in the United Soviet Alliance or USA after The UK, Russia and Japan (Another country) defeated America in a huge war. Then us soldeirs just berked around in Russia until my team :Mech, Nikolai and Crawler were sent to protect a teleporter. It malfuctioned and sent us here." Ralof stood up with the others. "Wow. That is amazing... anyway, i'm sorry that you now can't get back." Nikolai sniffed. We all knew how much he liked Russia. "Anyway, lets keep moving.." Ralof said to us.

We had only walked for about 2 minutes when a giant spider came down from the ceiling. Ralof drew his sword but I held his elbow. "You know you said lightning magic? Watch this! Mech, use the Tesla rifle! **"Affirmitive" **Mech's hand disserpeard into his arm, suddelnly being replaced by a giant metal rod covered with a blue light. The spider shot some web at us and we all doged it, Mech jumping out and firing the Tesla Rifle at the spider, a lightning bolt lighting up the entire cave and frying the spider into dust. "WOW! Your weapons are DEFINTITLY better then ours!" Ralof said as Mech put the TR back into him and getting out his hand. **"Tesla Rifle will require 1 days charging due to lack of Transformers or another electrical power supply."** Mech said to us as we continued on through the big cave. Except for the spiders, it was actully quite nice. The sun rays coming through holes in the celing fed the small vines dangling down from the staligtites, reflecting off our weapons and armour. We met little resistance when we got to the final stretch: a bear sat down direcetly in front of the entrance. "Ralof, you think that Nords might be tough? Watch what we Russians can do!" (**THIS IS NOT BEING RASICT!- HUGHTAMLIN) **Nikolai slowly crept up on the bear, waking it when he jumped onto its back. "By Talos! What is he doing?!" Ralof said in surprise at the big Russian riding the giant bear, shouting in happenies. "Hes bear riding, a popular sport in USA Russia." Nikolai jumped off the exausted bear with a big smile on his face. "That was fun, now lets go and see Skyrim with out the threat of execution!" We all walked towards the small exit to Skyrim. Mech made us step back as he blew a bigger hole through by C4. The view we could see was amazing.

"So we get teleported into a place where they use swords and axes, magic and they have GIANT SPIDERS and what do we get? Some gold and a good view!" Crawler moaned. But we just ignored him and looked at the view...

**I think that went quite well! SECOND CHAPTER UP SOON!**


	2. Welcome To Riverwood

**Ok, So the team know that they are in Skyrim, Tamriel and Ralof has a SMALL understanding of Hugh Tamlin's Britain.**

"At least the scenerys good." Nikolai said to us as we gazed at the view. The view spread into the distance showing giant forests, strange stone buildings and the light of settlements. It was similar to Scotland. "Agreed! But Ralof, what happens now?" We all turned to Ralof who was looking into the sky. "Well, I'm heading for Riverwood. My sister owns a mill there, you can come if you want." We all nodded. Ralof was the only person we knew so far in this world. As we walked down the hill Ralof chatted to me as Mech and crawler admired the view and Nikolai ignored us. "So your saying that Skyrim is made up of multiple holds?" "Yes, right now we are in Falkreath but Riverwood is in Whiterun Hold. To the east is The Reach which is covered with mountains, the west has The Rift and Eastmarch, and to the north there is Haafingar, Hjalmarch, Whiteshore and Winterhold." "Wow, that must be confusing to lead." Ralof shook his head. "No, each hold has a Jarl who leads the main town. The High King leads the Jarls. That is what the civil war is about. The Imperials from Cyrodil claim that Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King, killed the false High King with the voice. You should join the Stormcloaks, we need strong men like you and your team." I looked over at my squad. "Guys, who wants to join a rebellion that is going to stop the people who nearly killed us?" They all nodded, too fascinated with the world around them to care. We kept on walking down the steep hill, the bright daylight warming the area around us. Nikolai was right, it was beautiful here. Ralof stopped, holding up a hand. "What is it?" I whispered to him trying to get a look. Ralof gulped. "Bandits."

"Did you hear that roar?" "Yeah, it was probably just a bea- WHO GOES THERE?!" The bandits jumped up in surprise, drawing their weapons when David jumped down a small embankment. "Well, well, well. If it isent some petty criminals. You lot will be easy.." David said with a smirk, even though his mask covered his face. He drew his rifle, aiming it at one of the bandits heads. In response, two of the four bandits drew bows and shot at David, the arrows bouncing off his armour. "Idiots." **BAM!** David pulled the trigger, the recoil absorbed by the rifle, and watched the bandits head explode into a small cloud of blood and brain. Catching David by surprise, a bandit jumped onto him and tried to stab him with his sword. Crawler jumped onto him and snapped his neck. "HAHAHA! YOU LOT ARE GONNA TASTE GOOD!" He yelled as he brought out his claws, red filling his eyes. As his manic laughing filled the air along with the bandits screams, Ralof came and helped David up. Mech and Nikolai just stood on the path. "Urr, a little help guys?" Mech just stood there, Nikolai shrugged. "You looked ok. Oh, Crawlers done." Ralof looked at the humped figure and retched as Crawler sucked the blood out of someone's neck. "Lets keep moving everyone. Come on Crawler.."

We kept on the path, talking again, admiring Skyrim's beauty. Wolfs came to sniff, whimpering when Crawler growled at them, occasionally a rabbit ran by and deer just watched from afar. The suns light reflected across a river in a way that just doesn't happen on earth. "Oh look, it's the 3 stones. You should choose one!" Nikolai and I shared a look and went over to the 3 weird looking stones that Ralof was talking about. "I myself chose the Thief stone, It comes in handy." Nikolai turned. "So this is Magic? These stones make you better at stuff?" Ralof nodded. We all examined the stones in turn, each one had a mysterious glow. "I'm gonna choose the THEIF stone, I'm mostly stealth so this will, like Ralof said, help me."Crawler drooled. I was drawn to a stone with a picture of a warrior. I ran my hand over it, feeling its coldness. "So whats this one?" I heard Nikolai ask. "That's the Mage stone, it makes you better at Magic." Nikolai laughed, and moved on to my stone. "Whats this one?" Ralof smiled. "The perfect one for you two. The WARRIOR stone! It makes you stronger, and if you are already strong this should make you unstoppable! Well, to a point anyway." Me and Nikolai put our hands on the stone, Crawler put his hand on the Thief stone. "That's strange, its supposed to send a line of light into the sky…" Mech walked over to the Mage stone and put his hand on it. 3 lines of light speared up into the sky, sparks falling onto the ground making all of us stand back. "WOW! Ive never seen the stones light up like that! You lot must be special or something.." We stood there for a minute, taking it in. "Hey! Theres Riverwood!" Ralof and my team looked over at a small village just half a mile down the road. "Well then, LETS GO!" I shouted as we all sped up slightly, willing to get back to civilisation….

Me, Nikolai and Ralof walked into the village, a few people staring and pointing at our armour and weapons. "Its nice here." I said as we walked over a small bridge. Mech and Crawler watched from afar. _Having a 7 foot robot and a gollom clone in a town which doesent even have OIL will DEFINITLY not make us welcome. _"Ah! GERDUR! You are looking well!" Ralof said happily as a woman came up to him and hugged him. "Oh Ralof, you scared me sick! Now who on Tamre- Oh.." Gurder said in suprise when she saw me and Nikolai standing next to some logs, waiting for Ralof and her to finish. Noticing his sister's surprise Ralof stepped in. "Oh, this is David and Nikolai, they helped me escape Helgen after the dragon attack. "WHAT?!You know that dragons are just fairy tales!" Gurder yelled at him. Nikolai stepped forward. "I do not think that a fairy tale could destroy a village and do THIS." He said in a stern voice as he took off an arm plate. (I WILL HAVE A DEVIANT ART ACCOUNT UP THAT WILL HAVE A DRAWING OF NIKOLAI SO THAT YOU CAN SEE HIS ARMOUR) Gerdur shivered when she saw the long, healed scar. "But, if the dragon attacked moments ago, why is it healed?" I stepped forward. "Because we have...err...magic that does that." "Oh, your armour is enchanted?" Nikolai and me looked at Gerdur in a confused way, decding not to probe what she meant by enchanting. "Anyway, we can't talk about _dragons _out here! Come inside you three, we must talk privatly." As Nikolai, Ralof and Gerdur walked through the small timber mill towards her house, I turned on my mic. "K you two, I need you to stay there for now. If a giant robot and a small midget walk into town with guns that fire lightning, I think that they will probably attack you." As Crawler tried to tell me off for calling him a midget I walked over the small bridge and back to Ralof. Some people stared at me and Nikolai again, small children slowly walking past. We walked into Gerdur's house, glad for the fire being on. "So, are you SURE it was a dragon?" Nikolai sighed. "Yes Gerdur, it was a DRAGON. Big scales and it blew fire, just like the storys say!" Ralof said frustrated. "Oh no! That means Riverwood will be next! You three need to get to Whiterun and get the Jarl to send soldiers!" Ralof shook his head. "I can't go. Since i'm a Stormcloak and the Jarl is on the Imperials side, I will be caught on sight." Gerdur and Ralof looked at us. "We will go! We can't just leave a whole bunch of people to get killed by some evil Dragon. Me and Nikolai will go to Whiterun. But we need one thing: A map. We have no idea where evreything is." Gerdur gave us a look. "Gerdur, they are not from Tamriel." Gerdur let loose her strange look and just smiled. "You best go to the Riverwood Trader then. You will need a map, it will only cost 10 gold pieces. The owners name is Lucan." We thanked Gerdur and said goodbye to Ralof. Nikolai looked at brought up his phone. "Damn, the GPS doesent work here. No surprise there." We walked down to the store, eying the sky for any sign of a dragon. We walked into the store, an argument filling the stores room. "Oh, sorry about that. Welcome to the Riverwood trader!" a pale skinned man behind the counter said. The good looking woman who he had just been arguing with sat down beside the fire, stirring a cauldron of something. "Hi, we are here to buy a map." Lucan chuckeled. "New to Skyrim, Hey?" Nikolai smiled at that. "Sort of." I replied. Lucan brought down an A4 sized piece of brown paper which was rolled up with string down off the highest shelf. "Here you go, an up to date map! That will be 10 gold pieces." I gave him the money and unrolled the map. "Holy дерьмо!" Nikolai exclaimed as we stared at the map of Skyrim. Skyrim was huge, almost the size of Scotland or Ireland. Or even England. "I know, its a big place. Its also full of people, nice people like me and my sister or horrible people like the damned thieves who took my claw." The woman sat up. "Lucan, that claw could have been found if you would let me go to Bleak Falls Barrow!" Lucan stood up, unaware of me and Nikolai staring at the brother and sister. "You can't go to Bleak Falls Barrow! There could be Trolls!" Nikolai couldent bare it any longer. "Stop! If you need the claw back, just please ask me and my friend to do it. Just point out Bleak Falls on our map." Lucan pointed out Bleak Falls on our map as I took off my helmet. The woman glanced at me and blushed bright red. I sighed. I knew I was very good looking, ive had tons of women and hookers tell me that, but it was quite annoying. All of those women just dident... feel like 'The One'. I was brushed out of my thoughts as Nikolai tapped my shoulder and I followed him out. He photographed the map with his phone. "There! Now I can run it into my GP-Oh yeah, no satellites." He moaned as we walked back through the entrance, into the forest. We soon found Mech and Crawler watching fish jump in the river. "Hey guys, we have got mission. Gerdur, Ralof's sister, says that we must go to Whiterun to see the Jarl about him sending soldeirs to guard this place." Crawler just rolled his eyes like as if he was saying Whatever. **"Objective: Reach Whiterun and see about Soldiers coming to guard Riverwood." **"Good Mech, now can you memorize this map and store it?" **"Affirmative." **As Mech photographed the map and put in his storage container, me and Nikolai sat down. We all just looked at the sunset, admiring the view and how peaceful it is in Skyrim. "We need to find somewhere to sleep." I nodded. "Mech can sleep under some trees and you, Crawler and me can rent a room at the inn I saw down the road from the Riverwood Trader." Evreyone accept Mech, who had entered sleep mode, agreed. Crawler would sneak into their room at night to avoid alarm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We opened the door to the Giant's Inn, warmth and the smell of ale attempted to get through Nikolai's gas mask and failed. But the smell went straight up my nose. We both walked into the Inn and saw lots of people drinking and chatting. Thankfully, nobody cared about us looking strange. Nikolai walked up to the bar and sat down on a wooden stool. I did the same and a woman came over. "Do you want something to drink?" We both nodded. "Ale? Mead?" Me and Nikolai looked at each other. "Whats the difference?" The woman laughed. "Ale is warmer but sweeter and Mead is cold but tastless." Nikolai turned around and watched the people being merry. "Ale for us both please. Oh, and could we buy two rooms for the night?" The woman nodded. "Two bedrooms for one night is 30 gold. 5 gold for the two ale as well." I got the gold out of my pocket and grabbed the two ales from the counter and turned to Nikolai. "Here you go man." "Thanks. I wish we had Vodka." I sighed, remembering Britain and the USA. "It is quite funny though if you think about it, we only got here today! And now look at us! Going on a quest, drinking mead in a strange, magical world. Wait, Nikolai?" He had tensed up, his eyes going slightly red. "Top right of the room, green wearing man." I looked over at the guy, angry at what I saw. He was obviously drunk and flirting with a woman next to him, who looked quite scared. "Keep an eye on him.." I said as I took a gulp of mead. "HEY!" The woman shouted as he put his hand down her back. "SHUT UP BITCH!" The guy yelled, evreyone staring at this Orc as he punched the girl in the face. "Huh? WHO WANTS TO STAND UP TO ME? NOBODY?! GOOD!" Nikolai stood up as the Orc reached for the girl. "I will you MUCAS SKINNED HO!" Evreyone gasped as the Orc growled. "COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Nikolai walked over to him and picked him up by his hair making him cry. "I will you MUCAS SKINNED HO!" I smiled as Nikolai slammed him through the wall and onto the street, evreyone clapping as the Orc walked away clutching his arm. Some people went over to the girl to help her up and Nikolai walked back to the bar. "Sorry about your wall." He said to the woman behind the counter. She just smiled. "Nah, its ok. He was a bit of a bastard anyway." Later that evening we chose two rooms closest to the edge of the village. I closed my door, Crawler lept in and , well, crawled under the bed. I lay down on the bed and thought to myself: _What a wonderful world..._

**Did anybody get the Song joke at the end? Probably not but I have an important announcement: DAVID'S LOVE INTREST WILL BE INTRODUCED NEXT CHAPTER. AND I WILL HAVE THEM DOING THE COMPANION QUESTS. IM NOT TRYING TO COPY DARIO SOTO- HughTamlin**


	3. Welcome to Whiterun

**Ok, in this you will find out some CRAZY shit. But first: I HAVE MADE UP BACKSTORYS FOR ALEA THE HUNTRESS AND LYDIA THE HOUSECARL BECAUSE I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT THERE STORYS ARE! and Davids love intrest is not in this chapter because ive got a MUCH better idea for him...**

**David's POV **

The sound of birds singing meant it was morning. "*YAWN* Crawler?" I looked under the bed and almost had a heart attack when I saw he wasent there, but I could hear him and Nikolai talking in the other room. I pulled on my boots, armour and hung my helmet on my equipment belt. I pulled out my kit and cleaned my rifle, wiping off the dirt from the escape at Helgen. I cocked it and tried the trigger and did the same with my pistol, thankful that they both were intact. "*knock knock* David? Are you ready? I'm going to go and send Mech to the other side of the bridge.." "Ok, ill see you in about 20 minutes!" I mumbled to Nikolai, hearing him walk off. As I looked in the small mirror at the end of the room, I was met by an unshaved and dirty face. "Might as well..." I shighed to myself as I got my shaving razor out.

Nikolai was waiting for me outside when I had payed for our rooms, the morning light making Skyrim look even better then yesterday. "Mech is wating at the end of the bridge just over there," Nikolai said to me as he pointed at Mech who was standing over at the other side of the river. "Ok, lets go. Whiterun shouldent be far from here." I said to Nikolai as we started to walk. "**Whiterun is only about 10 to 15 minutes away sir." **Mech said to me and Nikolai as we crossed the small bridge. "Lets go then!" I said to my team. We walked along the road, looking at the scenery. The only oppisition we came across was some wolfs which were flung into some trees by Nikolai and Mech. 2 minutes after that we saw Whiterun. It was quite big, with tall wooden walls srrounding the town and guard towers set up at the entrance. Dotted around the city were farms, rock and the same river which we had crossed. "Looks good. If a Dragon attacked there it would have a hard time.." I said to my companions as we carried on walking down the hill towards Whiterun.

**NARRATOR**

David, Nikolai, Mech and Crawler walked over the river again and through some farms and were surprised to see some people fighting a 20ft Giant. "Holy Shit! That bastards HUGE!" Nikolai laughed. "Lets see if he can fight against me!" Before David could do anything Nikolai was running towards the Giant, excited as hell.

Alea looked up at the Giant as Athis and Ria dodged out of the way, expecting the Giant to strike her as she lay on the ground. Just as the Giant raised his club, and Alea waiting for her doom, the Giant fell down as a tall man launched himself at it. Alea and the others just watched as this man punched the Giant over and over, expertly dodging the Giants swings. "NOW DIE YOU MONSTER!" He yelled as he snapped the Giant's neck, he and the Giant falling to the ground. "That was AMAZING!" Athis shouted to the man. "You just felled a giant with your bare hands!" "What he said!" Ria said in agreement. Nikolai just smiled. "Go live in Russia and youll be able to do that in weeks." Alea was about to yell at her friends for ignoring her while she was still on the floor, but someone came over. Alea looked at the person who had come to help her. He was tall like the other person who had come to help but he dident have a mask on. He was good looking, his eyes a dark brown, and she could see scars under his strange armour. "Are you alright?" He asked in a deep, low voice as he helped Alea up. "I am fine fellow warrior, thank you." "No problem... ur..." Alea picked up her sword. "Alea. Alea the Huntress." "Oh, no problem then Alea. My names David. Pleased to meet you." David said as she brushed herself off. one of Alea's friends broke the silence. "So what brings you two to Whiterun?" Nikolai turned to David. "We have come to speak to the Jarl." "Oh, you mean Balgruff the Greater?" Nikolai and David nodded. "You should come to Jorrvasker. Us Companions could use men like you. Well, if Kodlak allows you." Ria said to the two men as they walked towards the city. "The Companions? Who are they?" Alea rolled her eyes. "We are a group of warriors. Only certain people can join." She said to David. "Oh belive me girl, me and David are very, VERY special.. and we havent actully said hello properly. My name is Nikolai, and I hear your name is Alea? Quite nice actually..." Alea could only smile, she looked at Nikolai again. He was very muscular and was quite handsome, and he did have quite a bit of charm to him. They all walked up the small hill to the entrance to Whiterun, two Guards stopping David and Nikolai from following the Companions. "Citys closed travellers." "Wait, what?!" David said in surprise. "News of a dragon attack has made the city close to all travellers." Nikolai just stood there in a huff but David stepped forward. "Very well then, we and my friend have an important message to the Jarl. About a dragon up at Helgen." The guard looked at them for a sec and stood to the side to let the two men through.

**David's POV**

Me and Nikolai walked into the city, gazing in awe at the buildings. They were made of wood and stone, people walked through the streets. Most of them were happy looking. "This place is beatiful..." Nikolai said, still looking around him. I tapped his helmet. "Look, we are here to talk to the Jarl and see what the Companions want." we walked over a tiny bridge into the city. "Leave this place now you!" I looked over at the argument between some strange looking people and a guard. "You there, have you seen a Redguard woman? She looks like us. We are looking for her." Nikolai shrugged. "No we havent, I will keep an eye out for her." The 'Redguard' and his friend walked back through the exit. "That was strange..." Nikolai whisperd to me." I nodded. We walked along the street, coming into a small market square. I nudged Nikolai. "Look, The Bannered Mare is an Inn. We will probably have to stay there." Nikolai laughed. "Imagine, in Britain we could just walk into a hotel and sleep. How much money have we got?" He asked me, we had 679 coins. "About 700. We should be fine." "Ok, thats fine then. You go to the Jarl and i'll go to the Companions. K?" I chuckeled. "I'm sure _Alea_ will be pleased!" I teased as Nikolai walked off, him giving me the finger making me laugh out loud.

**Nikolai's POV**

Once I rememberd where Jorrvasker was, I started to walk. I went around the side of the Bannered Mare and saw a long building : Jorrvasker. I opened the door to what seemed to be a banquet hall. 6 of the Companions were sitting down eating while another two were fighting. One of the fighters was Athis, the Dark Elf who was fighting the giant. Another was a girl who I dident know. "Ah, so you have decided to join us?" A familiar voice asked from beside me. I smiled when I saw Ria. "Yes, judging from what you like to do for fun, it seems good." "Yes, it is fun here. Anyway, the Harbinger is downstairs in the Living Quarters." I looked at her, confused. "Harbinger? Whats a Harbinger?" Ria laughed at my confusion. "I should have explained! The Harbinger is our LEADER! Hes in the living quarters." I walked over to some stairs and saw that the fight had ended with Athis on the ground and the girl, who was called Njada as I had heard her name, was still standing. "Thats for grabbing my ass!" She said to Athis as I walked down the stairs. I walked into the Living Quarters, and looked down a hall. There were two figures talking in a room at the end. I walked down the hall towards them. When they heard me they stopped talking and turned towards me. There was two men: One aged and the other young looking but obviously battle hardend. The old man stepped forward. "Hello there. May I help you with something?" I made myself look slightly taller. "I am here to join the Companions." "I see, but first, please can you remove your strange mask?" I obliged and slowy took off my helmet and gas/bio/NV mask, reaviling my face. The old man stood forward slightly reminding me of my first line up...

**Flash backs are always in italics!-HughTamlin**

_The commander looked at us privates and yelled for us to stand straight. When we did, he pointed at some Nks standing next to the wall and then pointed at us. The Nks walked over and checked our bodys for any injuries or illness. Once they had done, the commander left the room for a minute. I looked around at my comrades. The short ones looked scared as hell, me and the big strong ones just looked around. A small buzzer sounded and the blast door opened, the Siberian Test site before us..._

The old man smiled. "Yes, I can see the fire of a warrior's heart in your eyes. I belive that you have what it takes to be a Companion. My name warrior, is Kodlak. Harbinger of the Companions. Tell me, how are you in battle?" I smiled. "I am excellent at combat." Kodlak smiled. "We shall see. Vilkas, I want you to test this man." "I am not sure that is a good idea my Harbinger..." Vilkas said as he looked at me. "Nonsense! Give this man chance! He may actully beat you!" "As you wish Kodlak." Vilkas said with a frown. He lead me up stairs again. I walked past evreyone, and smiled when I saw Alea in the corner. She turned away when I saw her. I shoved that out of my mind when Vilkas took me into the courtyard at the back of Jorrvasker. He grabbed a sheild and Sword from a table and came over to me. "Pick your weapon and lets fight." I shook my head. "Are you afraid to fight with your FISTS Vilkas?" I said mockingly. He looked over angrily at me and put down his weapons. "Let me at least call an aduience to see your defeat!" He said as he went inside.

**Alea's POV**

I don't know why I had turned when Nikolai smiled at me. He must think i'm evil now. I was distracted by Torvar rushing in. "Evreyone! VILKAS IS FIGHTING THE NEW ONE!" All of us except me jumped over excitedly. I would hate to see Nikolai get defeated. But I went outside anyway, joining my friends as Vilkas and Nikolai got ready to fight. Vilkas attacked first by punching his strongest punch at Nikolai. We all gasped as Nikolai doged it with ease, clapping when Nikolai picked up Vilkas and threw him to the ground with little effort. "HAHAHA! Not so tough now are we Vilkas?" I couldent hep but laugh at how Nikolai joked with Vilkas, Winding him up and constantly defeating him. We all watched for at least 20 minutes of Nikolai NOT ONCE BEING DEFEATED! Vilkas stood up slowly, rubbing the back of his head where Nikolai had thrown him into a target dummy. "You are strong, I will give you that, but since you are still a whelp, you must listen to your Sheild-Siblings and The Circle." I walked inside, smiling as I watched Nikolai chat to Vilkas. I walked downstairs into my room and sat down on my bed. As I took off my armour, I saw my long, red scar on my arm. I teared up slightly at the thought of how I got it...

"_GET OFF ME!" I yelled as Morfal hit me again and again, tearing a large scar onto my arm. "NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME AND ME ONLY! Now get back to work you worthless girl!" As I cried my eyes out, I got back to ploughing. But once Morfal had left to go drinking I grabbed a mace and bag, and just ran and ran and ran until I could no longer see Falkreath. As I sat down inside an old tree log, a man came on a horse and saw me crying. He put me on his horse and told me about the Companions. The rain kept on coming as we rode up to Whiterun, the lightning high lighting everything...and the monster._

**Nikolai's POV**

I walked up the stone steps of the Skyforge, wondering what David was doing and why Alea had turned so suddeny. "Ah, are you the Whelp?" Another aged man said. "Yes I am. I have come here for you to sharpen Vilkas's sword." The old man smiled as he took the weapon. "Ah yes, I remember making this for him. My name is Eorland, I make all the weapons for the Companions." "My name is Nikolai, pleased to meet you." I answered as I looked at the equipment strewn around the place. "Say, could you please give this sheild to Alea?" I nodded. Eorland handed me the shield and I thought about what Vilkas had said: _The Circle are the top leaders of the Companions. It is made up of me, my brother Farkas, Kodlak, Skjor and Alea. _I thought of Alea as I made my way down the steps towards Jorrvasker.

**David's POV**

"So your are saying that you were at Helgen when the dragon attacked? Wow, this is worse then we thought. Anyway, David, what did you come to ask me?" I stood up in front of Jarl Balgruff. "I have come from Gerdur in Riverwood to ask for Guards to come and protect the town." "Hmm, Gerdur is a pillar in that community. I will send some Guards." Aventus leaned over. "But the Jarl of Falkreath might see that as an act of war..." Irelith glared at Aventus. "Its the Jarl's decision only!" Aventus sunk back into his chair. "David, please take this reward for giving us that information." One of his servants gave me a bag of 500 gold coins. "Thank you Jarl. While me and my friend stay here for a while, is there any jobs that I can do? Its the least I can do as me and my team have nothing to do." Balgruff stood from his chair. "Yes, there is a job that you can do. Please go and talk to my Wizard: Faranger. He apparantly knows something about the dragons." I nodded and walked over to the small room on the right of the great hall to see Faranger mixing some chemicals. "Apparntly the Jarl says you have a job for me. Is that right?" I asked the wizard as he looked up from his work. "Yes I do! Listen, this is very important. I need you to go to Bleak Falls Barrow and get an ancient stone tablet. Now here is the important part: The 'stone' is the Dragonstone. It is a map of dragon burial sites around Skyrim." I nodded. "So what danger is there?" Faranger tensed. "Not much. A few giant spiders... or the stone might not be there." I gulped. "WHAT?! Whats the point in sending me to some where might there might not even be the THING IM LOOKING FOR?!" Farenger shrugged. "Take a chance?" "Fine, I will go to Bleak Falls Barrow." I huffed, walking towards the main door...

**Alea's POV**

I wiped away my tears when I heard the familiar sound of boots. As I sniffed, the sound stopped just outside my door. "Alea? Are you alright?" I sniffed again. "Yes." Nikolai stepped in, blushing hugely and turning around when he saw my lack of clothes. I quickly grabbed the fur off my bed and covered myself with it. "Why did you just come in?!" I hissed at him. "Sorry, sorry, it was to give you your shield!" He said to me as he handed me my shield. His cheeks were almost on fire, and so were mine. "Th-thank you.." I said to him as he closed the door. I sighed as I fell back onto my bed, clutching my shield... _What just happended?_

**David's POV**

I walked over to Jorrvasker, seeing Nikolai leaving. "Hey man, i've got a job for us." He nodded, deep in thought. "It involves Dragons." Nikolai looked at me like as if I was crazy. "Dragons?! We almost got killed by one! Are you mad?!" "No, but we need to go to Bleak Falls Barrow if we are going to get a Dragonstone. It shows the burial sites so it should be important." Nikolai just looked at me and walked with me towards the exit of the city. "If we are going to kill ourselves, let me come with you to see it." I laughed as we came up to the city gates.

**So, you are probably guessing that Lydia was going to be in this chapter, I couldent fit her in. But I will say this: DAVID DOES NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH ALEA OR LYDIA! So I have a competion:**

**THE PERSON WHO GUESSES WHO DAVID WILL LIKE WILL GET AN APPERANCE IN MY STORY. PLEASE PM ME IF YOU WANT TO TAKE PART!**


End file.
